Through the Fire and Rain
by why-is-it-always-spiders
Summary: A new form of the Scarlett Hand has risen, and Ferryport Landing once again turns to the only family who can help: the Grimms.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! To any of you who follow my other story, thank you so much! Your reviews and follows are so kind! I know it has been forever since I have updated, but I started nursing school this fall and I have been unbelievably busy :P But I have had this idea rolling around in my head for weeks now, and I had to get it out! I loved the Sisters Grimm growing up. All characters belong to Michael Buckley, not to me. Thank you lovelies!**

Jacob Grimm scanned over the desolate, charred landscape. Smoke was curling up into the air in thin tendrils here and there, and the ground was scattered with ash and the charred remains of a small encampment. The acrid smell of dragon smoke still lingered in the air, and an unnatural quiet had settled heavily over the hills. He sighed heavily as he thought about the green and beautiful meadow that it once was, and turned to his companion.

"Call them." He said, his voice heavy and laced with regret and weariness that seemed bone-deep. "We can't go on like this anymore. We need them."

His companion nodded once, solemnly, knowing what it would mean to make the call.

"Do you want me to do it?" He asked, taking in Jake's slumped posture and ragged, unshaven face. Jake sighed again.

"No," he said, "they need to hear it from me." And with that, Jake turned away from William Charming and walked down the hill to call his family. Charming scanned the landscape again, thinking, as Jake had, of the peaceful respite it had been mere hours before. A hideaway for those who were looking for safety and shelter. He closed his eyes and thought to himself that no matter how much distaste he felt for Jacob and his family, Ferryport Landing needed the Grimms. They were their last hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated this story! Thank you all so much for your kind words! Hopefully I will be updating more frequently, thank you for your patience!**

Daphne Grimm could scarcely contain a grin from covering her face as she watched her sister Sabrina. The two sisters were sitting in one of the beautiful gardens of the palace in Fairie, having tea and catching up. The sisters tried to get together at least once a week, but they both had increasingly busy schedules, one of them being a senior in college, and the other being a recent law school graduate who also happened to be the Queen of Fairie.

Daphne couldn't help but beam with pride when she thought of her sister, taking on this new challenge with enthusiasm and tenacity despite being, as she had put it, "scared witless." However, if you asked any one of the subjects of Fairie, they would not hesitate to gush and praise about their young queen. Everyone simply adored Sabrina, and Daphne couldn't help but feel jealous at times over her older sister's life.

She had married the love of her life several years prior, and shortly thereafter was crowned queen of a beautiful, magical country that was, essentially, underneath New York. She had spent the last three years making changes to policy and to rituals, working hard to reform the ancient customs of the strange court of Fairies, and to improve the lives of her subjects. Despite making so many changes to ancient customs, Sabrina also worked hard to preserve the unique culture and traditions of her new people. She studied and tried hard to understand the traditions of the fae, and she had become very adept at understanding their culture and skillfully weaving new policies that retained the honor and dignity of the "old ways," as people jokingly referred to them. If asked, however, she would credit the work to her brother-in-law Mustardseed, who had been very helpful in the whole process.

Puck, however, would be quick to boast of his wife's accomplishments, beaming with pride to anyone who would listen. The king of Fairie was also adored by the people. It was clear that he had matured immensely in the years Sabrina had been in his life (another reason that Sabrina was adored by all, she had accomplished the seemingly impossible). Puck had been happy to accept his position as king, and had been doing an impressive job. Daphne had heard around the Golden Egg that between the two of them, Sabrina and Puck were creating a new golden age in the kingdom.

On top of that, in some strange twist of weird fae magic that no one save Titania seemed to understand, at Sabrina and Puck's coronation, Sabrina had received some limited form of Fairie magic that gave her wings like her husbands. Titania had said that as the queen, Sabrina should have power to lord over her subjects should they forget who was in charge, so Sabrina had just laughed it off. However, Daphne swore that she had also muttered something about it making it easier when it came time for them to give her grandchildren.

Her train of thought coming full circle, Daphne again grinned as she watched her sister watch her husband play with the younger children in the courtyard.

"So," she smirked, "when are their majesties going to bless the kingdom with an heir?"

Sabrina choked on her tea and glared at her sister, as Daphne cackled, knowing that the blush forming on her sister's cheeks were not all from the coughing. She had seen the way Sabrina was looking at Puck and the children, who were still tumbling about on the grass and laughing. She had also overheard her mother trying to gossip about it with her father, saying she thought there might be a royal announcement any day now, but Henry had quickly changed the subject before it could go any further.

"We decided that maybe…it might be a good time to start trying…" Sabrina admitted quietly, looking down at her teacup in embarrassment. Daphne felt a grin spread over her face. She could tell that even though she was embarrassed, Sabrina was feeling excited and very, very happy. She squealed and bit her palm, a habit she just couldn't quite shake.

"What?" she shrieked, causing Puck to glance over in their direction, frowning in concern. Sabrina rolled her eyes as she waved her hand to assure him they were fine, and turned back to her sister.

"You can't tell anyone, alright? We don't want to make a big deal out of it. It just…well, the timing seemed right. At least, it did…" Sabrina trailed off again, her expression traced with a hint of sadness this time.

"Oh," Daphne said quietly. "The ogres? Is it getting bad again?" Sabrina nodded.

"Worse," she said, "things have been pretty tense the last week…we've been trying to find a way to broker peace, but it's been difficult. They feel threatened because they know they aren't as intelligent as we are, so they feel like we are going to take advantage of them. Trying to make official contracts or treaties just makes them suspicious. It hasn't escalated yet, but…" Sabrina trailed off again, frowning as she became lost in thought.

Daphne frowned as well. She had known that things were tense from talking to Mustardseed, but she hadn't realized quite how bad it was. The ogre territory bordered the outskirts of Fairie, and there was a long history of tension and distrust. They really were not happy about this new "golden age" of Fairie that was beginning to take shape, and there had been some trouble because of it. Mustardseed had said that they had threatened with a war, but at the time he had felt the claim ridiculous. Now, it seemed, the threat seemed more serious.

"What are you going to do?" Daphne asked, knowing that Veronica would want to know when Daphne told her about it.

"Honestly? We're not sure…we tried several different ways to get them to commit to peace, but like I said, they just feel threated. Puck, Mustardseed and I have been in meetings with advisors for days now, and none of us know what to do…I've been reading up on Fairie's history with the ogre country, trying to see what has worked in the past, but so far I haven't found anything helpful." Sabrina frowned again, and it was easy for Daphne to see how heavily this was weighing on her shoulders.

"Just give it time…I bet the answer is simpler than you think. You'll figure it out, you always do." She smiled at her sister, who smiled back and reached over to grasp her hand.

"Thanks Daphy…you always know how to make me feel better." Sabrina smiled at her, but suddenly her smile morphed to something else.

"That's it!" she cried, jumping to her feet and knocking over her chair in her haste. Daphne laughed as Puck came jogging over to see what the fuss was about.

"I've got it!" Sabrina exclaimed, her eyes wide and her hands waving about as she began muttering to herself.

"Oi, Marshmallow, what kind of crazy juice has she been drinking?" Daphne turned, grinning, to face her brother in law. Before she could answer, however, Sabrina grabbed his arm and exclaimed again "I've got it!"

She began dragging Puck back towards the castle, calling over her shoulder "Thanks Daphne! You're a genius and I love you! See you soon!"

The pair disappeared inside, but not before she could hear Sabrina shriek "Mustardseed! I've got it! Mustardseed!"

Daphne rolled her eyes affectionately at her sister's hasty departure. It was definitely more characteristic of herself rather than Sabrina, but Daphne was sure that Sabrina had most likely just figured out how to fix relations with the ogres, and she figured she was allowed to act a little crazy. She snagged a tea cake for the road and showed herself out, taking her time to meander through the breathtaking gardens as she made her way to the Golden Egg.

She was still shaking her head and laughing to herself at Sabrina's behavior when she got to the front door of the Grimm apartment. She unlocked the door and walked in, but stopped in her tracks at what she saw. Her parents and Basil were all sitting on the couch, as still as statues and all staring in shock at the phone on the coffee table.

"Uh, guys?" Daphne stepped into the living room. "What's wrong?" She reached into her pocket and clutched at her wand out of habit. Her mother turned to look at her, still looking shocked and something else that Daphne couldn't quite place.

"That was Uncle Jake. We have to go back to Fairyport Landing."


End file.
